Dilated cardiomyopathy is a condition of the heart in which ventricles one or more become too large. Dilated cardiomyopathy occurs as a consequence of many different disease processes that impair myocardial function, such as coronary artery disease and hypertension. As a consequence of the left ventricle enlarging, for example, the ventricles do not contract with as much strength, and cardiac output is diminished. The resulting increase in pulmonary venous pressure and reduction in cardiac output can lead to congestive heart failure. Dilated cardiomyopathy can also result in enlargement of the mitral annulus and left ventricular cavity, which further produces mitral valvular insufficiency. This in turn, causes volume overload that exacerbates the myopathy, often leading to progressive enlargement and worsening regurgitation of the mitral valve.
A dilated ventricle requires more energy to pump the same amount of blood as compared to the heart of normal size. The relationship between cardiac anatomy and pressure has been quantified by La Place's law. Generally, La Place's law describes the relationship between the tension in the walls as a function of the transmural pressure difference, the radius, and the thickness of a vessel wall, as follows:T=(P*R)/M, which solving for P reduces to:P=(T*M)/R 
where T is the tension in the walls, P is the pressure difference across the wall, R is the radius of the cylinder, and M is the thickness of the wall. Therefore to create the same pressure (P) during ejection of the blood, much larger wall tension (T) has to be developed by increase exertion of the cardiac muscle. Such pressure further is inversely proportional to the radius of the cylinder (e.g., the ventricle).
Various treatments exist for patients having dilated cardiomyopathy. One approach is to perform a heart transplant procedure. This is an extraordinary measure, usually implemented as a last resort due to the risks involved.
Another approach employs a surgical procedure, called ventricular remodeling, to improve the function of dilated, failing hearts. Ventricular remodeling (sometimes referred to as the Batista procedure) involves removing a viable portion of the enlarged left ventricle and repairing the resultant mitral regurgitation with a valve ring. This procedure attempts to augment systemic blood flow through improvement in the mechanical function of the left ventricle by restoring its chamber to optimal size. In most cases, partial left ventriculectomy is accompanied by mitral valve repair. With respect to La Place's law, a goal of ventriculectomy is to reduce the radius so that more pressure can be generated with less energy and less stress exertion by the patient's cardiac muscle.